Shimmer Sweetly
by Cheshire Catz
Summary: The winter's sky was all around, and the snow drifted from it, the beautiful yet joyful sound of laughter was heard "The adventure has begun" he whispered and that same angel's smile flitted along his face. But his eyes betrayed his true emotion for a raindrop sized tear fell down his cheek or perhaps it was a melting snowflake Wendy wasn't sure. -DROPPED.
1. Last Night In The Nursery

Disclaimer: I do **not **own "_Peter Pan_" novels/movie/characters, nothing. This will be** loosely based on the 2003 movie "Peter Pan"** _many_ of the ideas come from that. I just own my Fanfiction, the general plot in this, and of course my imagination!

__Chapter One__

_Last Night In The Nursery_

_"Mother, will anything harm us after the night-lights are lit?" Micheal asked curiously Mrs Darling smiled at her son._

_"No precious, they are the eyes a mother leaves behind - to guard her children" Mrs. Darling said her words as gentle as a spring rose._

Wendy recalled these words as she walked silently to the large open window, she gazed out it looking at the snow topped roofs and the subtle smoke drifting from the chimneys, a subtle golden glow from some of the houses cast shadows about the street. The subtle winter's air rustled the leafs in the trees and blew the snow around making it look like a fairy was flying about. Sweet thirteen year old Wendy gazed up at the evening sky, it was royal blue blended perfectly with a dark navy blue and stars twinkled dimly like diamonds in the sky. Their silver twinkle was as if they were laughing, talking to each other, they reminded Wendy of a laugh sparkling in the eyes of her brothers when she told a story.

The large round moon looked like it was smiling, it's dim light comforted Wendy as it poured over the snow and made it shimmer and gleam. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips when she saw the one star that gave her plenty of hope, the Second Star to the right shining with a light like no other. Wendy closed her eyes and quickly wished upon it, the breeze hit her face and twirled her hair about, everything seemed perfect she opened her eyes. I cannot say what she wished, though I wish I could - but a secret especially a girl's secret should never be told.

"You wouldn't make me grow up, would you?" Wendy asked looking at the star, "It's not fair"

The world seemed so big yet unknown, Wendy was told she was too grow up when the night ended this was her last blissful night in the nursery and she would soon have her own room. She regretted drawing in her journal if only she hadn't of done that, she wouldn't have gotten in trouble, if she hadn't gotten in trouble she wouldn't of had to stop the letter from getting to her father, finally she wouldn't have been told to grow up. She sighed and allowed two tears to fall from her sky blue eyes, the way a sparkling raindrop falls from the sky. The air from outside was getting a little chilly, but Wendy refused to close the window for she had this hope that perhaps that boy she had seen the other night will fly through the window just once again. She wondered sometimes if everything that she was told, was perhaps not true.

She snapped out of her day dream when she heard faint footsteps go up the stairs just outside the door, no doubt it was Aunt Millacen come to check on her two nephews and neice. Wendy gasped a little she jumped lightly up and quickly walked to her bed a bounce in her threw the blanket over her, just in time her aunt was quietly opening the door. Wendy snapped her eyes shut pretending to sleep, she was no actor but she managed to act asleep. The door softly_ "clinked"_ shut, Wendy looked at the open window a strong breeze swept through it and into the room and the candles flickered only slightly and everything returned normal and calm. The night lights were watching over Wendy and her three brothers, there was nothing to fear. Wendy remembered hearing a beautiful windchime tinkling in the winter's breeze, before Wendy knew it the world span and she slipped into a peacful sleep. Little did she know the tinkling noise was not a windchime, but a pretty little Faery - by the name of Tinkerbell... just outside her window.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I hope you liked this chapter, I shall be updating soon! _

_Take Care, Cheshire Catz_


	2. It's You

_Chapter 2_

_It's You_

The house was quiet and in the sitting room a fire crackled and threw copper tones about the ornaments, the gentle sound of pages being flipped was the only noise heard apart from the ticking of the grandfather upstairs in the nursery Wendy, John, and Micheal were perfectly safe and sound in their beds their heads filled with dreams of dreams.

Wendy awoke to Nana weeping, she looked at the floor expecting to find her beloved dog, except she found a boy. She looked at the mysterious boy weeping on the floor, he looked rather harmless, or perhaps she was in a dream. She wasn't scared for the golden light from outside was pouring into the room subtly, and this boy seemed rather harmless and reminded Wendy of a pixie. His ashy blonde head shook with sobs and the back of his neck seemed to glow in the dim light, as if like pixie dust or some kind of glitter.

"Boy, why are you crying?" She asked softly, she seemed to have frightened him his soft sobs suddenly stopped and he turned his face towards Wendy his blue eyes wide. In a split second his head had come in contact with the ceiling, and his feet were no longer touching the ground. Wendy gasped not out of fright but in shock, and pure delight

"You can fly!" She pointed out through a smile trying to keep her voice quiet, "Oh, please don't be scared!" She added quickly. It is rather hard not to be scared when somebody is grinning at you like a scary excited Cheshire Cat.

The boy curiously looked out from behind the chandelier and gracefully returned to the ground with a thud as quiet as a penny falling into a wishing well. His hair was the color of golden paint mixed with a faint yellow and instead of combed back and sleek, it was free and windswept. His eyes were island blue, and a sparkle lingered in them like a star in the evening sky, he looked no older than thirteen and he held an air of joy slowly he straightened up and kept a firm eye on Wendy as if she were a lion and would any moment rip him into shreds.

Wendy smiled at this guesture and hopped off her bed her white night dress softly billowed around her. She curtsied, keeping her foot pointed and posture correct Micheal stirred in his sleep mumbling something uncomprehendable. She wondered if this was the boy she had seen only a few nights ago, and a warm feeling rose inside of her heart.

"What is your name?" Wendy asked eagerly stepping forwards, unfolding from her curtsy.

"What is _your_ name?" the boy asked stepping back, his eyes were as beautiful as saphires gleaming dimly in the light

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" She said with a radiant smile, her heart beated so fast she had many questions that were just bubbling to her lips.

"Peter" The boy said shortly, "Pan"

"Where do you live?" Wendy asked quickly, a new question was boiling on her tongue like water in a kettle on a winter's night.

"The second star to the right, and straight on till' morning" Peter said happily pointing to the sky where delicate dainty snowflakes fell from it like sprinkles falling on a cake "Why were you crying Peter?" the girl asked,

"I wasn't crying!" Peter said his frightened and timid attitude fled and he walked swiftly over to the bed and sat down on the floor grabbing something awfully strange yet familar,

"I was crying because I couldn't get the shadow to stick" He said pulling the shadow towards him, the shadow stubbornly pulled at the bed.

"And I wasn't crying!" He said, Wendy frowned the shadow hit Peter on the head only rustling his already unkempt hair and he smirked, Wendy took in the sight of the shadow and thought for a moment.

"I could sew it on for you!" She offered happily, moments passed as Wendy carefully sewed the shadow back onto poor Peter's feet but he didn't cry or even squeal. He instead played a soft and enchanting tune on panpipes, when he paused for breath he would ask Wendy questions. She would only half listen more concerned about the sewing.

"Why do girls where dresses Wendy?" He asked, Wendy frowned then wondered for a moment_ "Why do girls where dresses Wendy?"_ she thought.

"I-I don't really know why" Wendy stuttered, "It's just proper"

Peter shrugged and smiled a true smile, Wendy was careful as she sewed the shadow back onto Peter's foot he was trying to be brave but his eyes every so often screamed in pain. She decided she would try and distract him, his foot twitched when Wendy stuck the needle too far in and she looked up apologetically.

"How old are you Peter?"

"Quite young" He said, Wendy looked up and gasped a little.

"Don't you know?"

"I ran away" Peter said, "My mother and father were talking about what I was to be, when I become a man" He jumped a little when Wendy cut the string, and looked at Wendy his blue eyes reminded Wendy too much of the evening sky.

"So I ran away to Kensingtion Gardens, there I met Tink" Wendy got up clutching the sewing box while Peter flipped his shadow the right way,

It clutched the legs of the bed and put up quite a fight. He looked relieved to have the stubborn shadow back, Wendy wondered if she was dreaming - for what she was told in school a shadow was due to light. Here they were in the dim light, where only a few candles burned dimly and the silver moonlight swam through the wide open window. This wasn't possible, maybe she was still in a dream dreaming about a dream which was about a dream. She pinched herself on the arm discreetly to see if this was real, and yet out a yelp - this was reality alright.

"Tink?" Wendy asked frowning slightly, Peter turned is attention to Wendy.

"Tinkerbell, she's my faerie" He said, Wendy laughed a little and thought _"it's simply not possible for such a creature to exist perhaps in story books, but not in real life"_

"Peter there is no such thing as Fae-" She started the words swam to her lips, but a hand was firmly placed against her lips knocking her backwards, and another was hovering hand was above the side of her neck, Peter's eyes locked with Wendy's.

"Don't ever say that" He said putting emphizes on the word _"ever" _"everytime you say that, a Faerie falls down dead" His tone relaxed and he slowly removed his hand from Wendy's mouth his saphire blue eyes never left her light sky blue eyes Wendy felt enchanted. Everything in the story books and Fairy Tales might just be true.

"And I shall never find her if she's dead!" Peter exclaimed looking around the room, a spark of enchantment filled Wendy.

"So everything is true?" Wendy asked in disbelief,

"Of course Wendy" Peter said, "Everything is real, from faeries and gnomes, to enchanted forests and fluffy clouds" Peter looked annoyed for a split second, "In _this_ world the clouds don't let you sit on them, I tried but I fell right through!"

"You don't mean to tell me, there's a faerie in this room!" Wendy asked one of her deep chocolate ringlets fell into her porcelin like face, and china blue eyes.

"We came to listen to the stories" Peter said, "I like the one about the lady, who lost the glass slipper"

"Oh, that's Cinderella!" Wendy exclaimed, "Peter they lived happily ever after" Peter smiled a smile that lit up his entire face.

"You are very good at telling stories" Peter pointed out, Wendy's cheeks heated up.

"Thank-you" Wendy said, "Oh Peter! I'm so glad you came"

"Of course, everyone is glad to see me!" Peter said smugly, "Why?"

"Because this is my last night in the nursery, tommorow I have to grow up" Wendy said sadly,

"Grow up?" Peter repeated disgusted, his eyes flared for a moment.

"Yes"

"That means no more stories" Peter said thoughtfully running a hand through his messy hair.

"Probably not Peter, atleast not many" Wendy said,

"No! that's not fair" Peter said and a flicker of delight crossed his face, "Wendy come with me to Neverland, you'll never grow up there

"Wendy" Peter said he stepped forward his smile was gone but his eyes were alive and dancing with joy, "Come to Neverland"

"Neverland?" Wendy repeated atonished, Peter gently took her wrist and started pulling her towards the window,

"You'll never grow up there!" he said sweetly the wind from outside rustled his golden locks,

"Peter.." Wendy said she was so thrilled and happy she wanted to give Peter something special,

"Yes?"

"I should like to give you a kiss" Wendy said stuttering slightly, a kiss would be perfect just a soft one of the cheek bone something he will never forget. Peter held out his hand, Wendy frowned.

"Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one" Peter said, Wendy grinned and twirled the thimble that was still resting on her thumb nervously. She placed the dim silver thimble in the palm of Peter's hand. He held it up to examine it, Wendy waited for his approval of the strange gift he smiled and tucked it into one of the tattered fabric pockets on his chest.

"I should probably give you one now" He said, he removed a sweet little brown acorn from his pocket and handed it to Wendy she took it with a grin.

"Thank-you" She said she unfastened her necklace and luckily the acorn had a little whole at the top so Wendy simply strung it through and fastened the necklace around her neck again.

"Peter.." Wendy said,

"Yes, Wendy"

"I should like to give you...a thimble"

"What's that?" Peter asked curiously, Wendy leaned forward and clasped Peter's wrist and she leaned towards Peter's cheek he didn't seem to mind instead he thought she smelt lovely. When her lips were just inches from his cheek suddenly something small and warm suddenly flew into Wendy's face, she pulled away from Peter's hand and her eyes squeezed tightly shut. A familar tinkling noise that seemed to belong to a rare windchime chimed quickly and whatever was pulling at a few of Wendy's ringlets was incredibly angry.

"Tink stop it!" Peter's voice called out within moments the tugging stopped, Wendy opened her eyes rubbing her head. Wendy looked it seemed to be a golden butterfly with a lime green body, Peter clutched an angry gleaming butterfly firmly in his hands and his eyes blazed with anger, he was whispering something to the glowing butterfly his words were angry and blurred. It was the most beautiful thing Wendy had ever seen all glowing and shining like a star in the sky.

"Peter, what is it?" Wendy asked,

"This is Tinkerbell" He said holding out the butterfly, it wasn't a butterfly at all it was a faerie a real life fairy! The green body which Wendy had thought it was, was actually a lime green colored dress and the gleaming was the pixie dust which Peter had been talking about. The faerie angrily blew some of it's pixie dust in Wendy's eyes,

"Sorry, she's not very polite" Peter said Tinkerbell made some fast and quick paced chimes, "She says if you ever try to give me a kiss again, she'll kill you" The fairy held a finger to her neck in a threatening slicing moment, Wendy gasped.

"I thought fairies were supposed to be charming" Wendy said as Tinkerbell glared at her,

"Let's go!" Peter said tugging at Wendy's wrist, she pulled her hand away and glanced at her sleeping brothers.

"How are we going to get there?" Wendy asked,

"Fly of course!"

"But I can't fly" Wendy said,

"I know I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go" Peter said taking her hand in his own and pulling her towards the window. The light from outside made him look like an angel and his voice was sweet.

"Can Micheal and John go too?" Wendy asked, Peter glanced at the brothers who snored loudly and their heads were hanging off the bed,he then looked back at Wendy his lips pulled up into a dimpled smile as if to say yes. Wendy didn't notice but his smile wasn't true, and it was forced when Wendy had ran over to the beds his smile fell. Wendy leapt with joy over to the beds and began shaking her brothers awake rather roughly, they stired in their sleep. Micheal groggily opened his eyes clearly annoyed,

"Micheal! John!" She whispered loudly, "Wake up!"

"Thank-you Wendy, you just woke me up from the best dream of my life I was _eating_ a mudpie" Little Micheal said dramatically,

"Well one of your dreams is about to come true, get out of bed!" Wendy said and pulled him upright, his warm golden brown eyes were clouded with sleepiness but the second he caught sight of the dimly golden glowing fairy he shot out of bed.

"Wendy what is it?" John asked walking over to her, "Oh my good-"

"Everyone, this is Peter Pan" Wendy said, "And he is going to teach us how to fly!"

John frowned and raised a dark brown eyebrow at Peter, his glasses were sliding down his nose Micheal on the other hand was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"You offend reason sir" John said to Peter in a half joking manner, Micheal made a noise in the back of his throat "uh huh" Peter looked and raised an ashy blonde eyebrow his long eyelashes cast shadows around his cheeks. As if it was as easy and natural as breathing Peter's feet were hovering above the ground John gasped in shock and Micheal bounced up and down with excitement. Their eyes didn't blink, nor did they look at the angry fairy on the chandelier glaring at them and sticking her tounge out at Wendy.

"I told you" Wendy said,

"I should like to offend it with you!" John's voice chimed in,

"Oh, teach us Peter!" Micheal's shrill voice said, "Please, please, please, teach us how to fly!"

Peter gracefully returned to the ground ready to teach the three Darling children how to fly his never ending angel's smile on his face. Micheal's pale freckled face and dimpled sweet smile was so obvious even in the dim glowing light, Tinkerbell huffed and flew off to sit on Peter's shoulder.

"All you have to do is think happy thoughts!" Peter said grinning, "And they'll lift you as high as the stars!" Wendy blinked when her eyes opened again Peter was sitting crossed legged _on_ the cloud painted ceiling.

"I've got it, I've got it!" John said running over to his bed and jumping on it, "Knights! dragons! castles!" He said rather enthausatically as he ran from his pillow and jumped way up in the air off his bed, Wendy thought he was flying for a moment from the look on his face. She had no choice but to grab her youngest brother and pull him out the way, before John squashed him like a grape.

John fell in a type of roll to protect his head and he rolled into the doll house, even though he had bumped his elbow his grin never left his face. Tinkerbell laughed mockingly at the attempt to fly, swiftly Peter grabbed the fairy and shook it towards John golden sparkling pixie dust fell from the fairy onto John's face. He gasped and sure enough he was slowly rising from the ground it seemed like an angel choir was singing, every soul in the nursery was happy - well almost.

"Wendy, Wendy!" Micheal said leaping up onto his bed clutching his brown teddy bear "Watch me!" he looked a head at the floor, "Puddings, mudpies, never to take a bath again!" and withthat he jumped off his bed his small body turning about in the air, Peter threw some pixe dust at him before he it the ground. Wendy's brothers were now tumbling about the air, Nana barked from outside probably shook from the sudden noise. John was stopped by the ceiling, and Micheal had landing on top of the wardrobe Wendy laughed quietly.

Something tickled Wendy's shoulder she looked at it and then at the other, Peter smiled charmingly at her he raised his hand to his lips and blew on it a light cloud of dazzling pixie dust swirled into Wendy's face she blinked dazed by the sudden dust. She locked eyes with Peter she wasn't paying the slightest attention to where her feet were now, Peter looked down at her feet and back at her. Wendy slowly looked down at her feet it took her a second to process what was happening, she no longer felt the soft carpet on her bare feet but she felt like she had jumped up into the air and was going higher by the second.

"I'm flying!" She gasped, Peter landed softly on the window sill.

"Come away, come with me to Neverland" He said softly,

"Oh, but what about mother" Wendy said suddenly saddened she landed on the carpet, Micheal couldn't stop tumbling about but quickly got control.

"Nana" He whispered sadly and landed next to Wendy,

"Father" John mumbled landing next to Micheal, Tinkerbell said something in "Fairy Talk"

"There are mermaids" Peter said, Wendy's eyes shot wide open

"Mermaids!" She repeated and she was floating in the air again, her heart as light as a duckling's feather.

"Pirates!" Peter said, Micheal and John both repeated "Pirates!" and their heads bumped the ceiling. John didn't even take a second to rethink or look back at the nursery he flew out the window, with Micheal closely tagging along. Their laughs and noises of delight grew faint but still echoed telling the two left in the nursery they weren't far.

Wendy slowly walked over to the window, the air was cold and her toes were sprinkled with snow. The wind moved the lattice curtain drifting in the breeze, Peter was hovering outside the window his hand outstretched his eyes were encouraging Wendy to take his hand and together they would fly to Neverland. Wendy looked at the nursery, the deserted rumpled beds, the soft floor, the cloud painted dream like ceiling, the toys, fairy tale books laying all over the floor, and the wooden door. She had two choices, she could either go back to bed and in the morning and calmy walk through the wooden door knowing she would have to grow up the moment her foot left the nursery and be an only child and miss her brothers.

Or she could fly out the window, letting the winter's wind blow through her soft auburn tendrils. She could go to Neverland and never grow up, never have to worry and be told to grow up again, and have amazing adventures everyday and talk to the trees and let magic guide her. She glanced at the angelic boy her heart filled with joy but a hint of sorrow was there, she felt selfish for deserting her family without a note or hint to where they were going. Her mother had once told her she once knew Peter, so perhaps she'll know but her father was much to proud to believe.

Peter had silently come up behind her, his cheek was touching Wendy's dark brown ringlets it was look he knew what Wendy was pondering. Wendy took a long glance at the door and at the dollhouse the dollhouse's window was wide open. Three sleeping dolls were sleeping in their beds in the doll house, one represented Wendy one Micheal and one John, Wendy knew the moment she would fly through that window all her worries and fears of growing up would be gone like a candle's flame in the wind. If she stayed and went back to bed she would grow like any normal child she took a deep breath thinking, she heard Nana barking rapidly.

"Forget them Wendy" Peter whispered softly he smelt like fresh air, "Come with me, so you'll never have to worry about grown up things again" he held out his hand for Wendy to turned around Peter's soft words were like butter melting in the sun, "Never is an awfully long time" she said Peter smiled kindly as Wendy took his hand and she smiled her last smile in the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the wait, AND THE SPELLING MISTAKES but you'll soon know why they are there it's all to do with the story. Please do let me know if you like this chapter, I apologize for it being rather rushed.5 reviews for a new chapter, you'll have to wait three weeks or so - sorry ;)

Take care, Cheshire Catz xxxxx


End file.
